


Lovers

by Jolie Laide (Sarahfinahh_x)



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, France - Freeform, French-Harry, M/M, One Shot, Paris - Freeform, idek, larry stylinson - Freeform, romantic trip, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahfinahh_x/pseuds/Jolie%20Laide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is bullied, so Louis takes care of him and whisks him away to somewhere romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. ♥ ( I apologize for any incorrect french, google translate is a bitch)

One late Friday night, when Harry arrived home to Louis' waiting arms, he was crying. Which bothered Louis. It wasn't like Harry has never cried, but tonight he was sobbing. Harry was innocent and was even an optimist; so the tears were more heartbreaking.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Louis asked, worry dripping from his voice. Harry wouldn't look at him, he kept staring at the floor, and mumbling incoherent words in French. Louis pulled him inside, and shut the door behind him.

"Harry?" He asked again. Still no response, just more incoherent French mumbles.

"Harry, petit ami, quel's le problème? ?" _Boyfriend, what's the problem?_ Louis had learned French especially for Harry, because when they had conversations in French, it seemed much more romantic. Harry slowly lifted his head, showing Louis the blue-ish purple bruise covering half his face. Louis' face fell, and his eyes narrowed.

"Qui a fait cela?" _Who did that?_ Louis asked. Harry ducked again and shook his head. Louis sighed, trying to be patient with Harry, but patience was not a virtue Louis had.

"J'ai mal, Louis, ils blessent mon visage." _I hurt, Louis, they hurt my face._ Harry finally said. Louis could practically hear his heartbreak as his Harry started sobbing even harder.

"Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé, son copain." _Tell me what happened, boyfriend._

"Était sur le chemin de la maison. Et ils m'ont attaqué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Louis. Ils m'ont appelé un pédé. De quoi s'agit-il? Pourquoi n'ont-ils m'appeler comme cela?" _I was on my way home. And they attacked me. I do not know why Louis. They called me a fag. What is it? Why did they call me that?_

Louis froze. _A fag? Poor Hazza._ Louis felt bad; he didn't want to tell Harry what it meant, but he couldn't hide Harry from the world forever.

"Petit ami, pour appeler un garçon un pédé signifie que le président se moque eux dans la pire façon d'être gay." _'Boyfriend, to call a boy a fag means that the speaker mocks them in the worst way for being gay.'_ Harry said, rushing all his words together so that maybe Harry wouldn't understand them.

"Quoi?" _'What?'_ Harry's eyes widened, and his voice broke. Louis knew Harry not understanding his words was a long shot.

"Je'm désolé, copain, mais vous devez savoir que vous êtes le plus grand amour et plus doux plus belle personne, et je t'aime" _I'm sorry boyfriend, but you should know that you are the most loving and sweetest most beautiful person, and I love you'_  Louis said, kissing Harry's forehead before hugging him tightly.

"Je vous aime, trop" _'I love you, too'_ Harry mumbled, his voice muffled by the soft skin of Louis' throat. After a minute of rubbing Harry's back and comforting him, he whispered, "Venez sur petit ami lets go se laver et on en lit il's la fin" ' _Come on boyfriend lets go wash up and get into bed it's late_ ' Harry nodded, his eyes closed. Louis pulled him up, and took him to the bathroom. He sat his boyfriend-his perfect, sweet, innocent, loving, beautiful boyfriend- on the counter and pulled a washcloth from the cabinet. As he gently pressed the washcloth to Harry's face, he winced. His poor baby. There was dried blood caked onto his face, dirt and grime matted into his hair,and the bruise was darkening. Harry ran a brush through Harry's hair, making promises that the two of them would shower in the morning and give Harry a proper cleaning. He whispered for Harry to stay where he was while he went to get sweatpants for him.

When he came back with sweatpants, Harry was mumbling in French again, his eyes closed.

"Hazza," Louis whispered, and Harry's eyes opened wide.

"Petit ami" Harry whispered. _Boyfriend._  Louis smiled. Neither one of them had gotten used to the term 'boyfriend'. It was still exciting to the both of them.

"C'mere boyfriend, I'll dress you."

"Okay." Harry murmured, his voice cracking. Louis pulled Harry down from the counter and pulled the hem of his shirt up over his head. There was bruises all over his upper body. Louis winced. Someone could actually do this to another human being. Louis leaned in and pressed his forehead to Harry's. His bare chest was warm against his cotton covered one. Louis laced their fingers together, and started swaying them in a sort of dance. Harry closed his eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

After they danced in a full circle, Louis pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lou." Harry opened his eyes, his bloodshot green orbs looking brighter at Louis' gentle touch and sweet spoken words. Louis pressed gentle kisses down to his torso, and then pulled his jeans down to his ankles.

"Step out, love" Harry obliged, and stepped into the sweatpants Louis brought for him.

"C'mon let's go to sleep. It's late baby." Louis tugged Harry to their shared bedroom, and snuggled up to his boyfriends' side when they were both comfortable under the sheets.

 

The next morning when Louis woke, it was early. His Hazza was still asleep, soundly. The bruise on his face looking worse. I've got to get him out of here. Louis thought. He remembered their conversation last night. Their conversation in French. 'I hurt, Louis. They hurt my face.'

I've got to get him out of here.

France.

Even more, Paris.

As soon as the thought of it, he opened his laptop and immediately bought two plane tickets out of hell. Their flight left the next day at half nine, and Louis couldn't swipe the smile from his face. Louis was finally going to get to take care of Harry, and as an added bonus; in the most romantic city in the world.

"Louis," Harry's morning voice rang through the silent living room.

"Hi baby. I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?" Harry's morning voice was incredibly scruffy and it made Louis melt on the inside.

"Yeah. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Where to?"

"au Paris." _'to Paris'_ Louis said.

"You're taking me to Paris?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning. We'll be there tomorrow night."

"Je t'aime, Louis Tomlinson." _'I love you, Louis Tomlinson._ The look in Harry's eyes as he said it made everything- every painful word, or painful experience- seem like it was worthwhile.

"I love you too."

Louis crossed the living room in two steps and kissed Harry's lips with as much passion as he could, just because he wanted to know just how much Louis loved him.

 

The next day, Louis got Harry up early, and they ventured to the airport in a cab.

That same night, they landed in France. Louis got them a rental car, and drove them straight to the Eiffel Tower. When they got out of the car the first thing Harry did was tell Louis that he loved him. That he would always love him. Forever. An infinite amount of years. Whichever came first. And then he kissed him. Kissed him like he would never see him again. Kissed Louis like he was the oxygen he needed to breathe. And then he thanked him for taking care of him, for bringing him to Paris, for learning French for him, for everything.

Harry's speech had Louis at the verge of tears, and after all that Harry had said, he could only think of the words "I love you, Harry."

And so that's what he said. And Harry knew exactly how much more was meant by Louis when he said "I love you." And it made the both of them smile knowing that they were made for each other, and that they were going to wake up to each other every morning, and the thought of it made Louis blurt the words

 

"Marry me, Harry."

 

Harry's breath caught.

"Yes, Louis. Of course." Harry's voice held the most beautiful tone as he agreed to become Louis' forever.  
And they kissed for a third time in front of the Eiffel Tower, this time as something more than "boyfriends".

Now they were, and maybe they had always been, lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me how you liked it, thank you ♥


End file.
